paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen/Script (Part 8)
Story Marshall, Rachel, and Snow Pup approach Chase’s elegant ice palace. Marshall: Whoa. Rachel: (in awe) Now that’s ice. I might cry. Marshall: Go ahead. I won’t judge. Marshall climbs the steps with Snow Pup. Silvey tries to follow. Her talons slip out. She scrambles but can’t get traction. Rachel runs to his aide. Rachel: All right, take it easy. I gotcha. Rachel settles Sivley back down the stairs and pats her. Rachel: You stay right here, buddy. Silvey obediently plops herself down Rachel climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details. Rachel: ...Flawless. Marshall arrives at the door. Hesitates. Snow Pup: ...Knock.... (He doesn’t) Snow Pup: Just knock.... (He doesn’t. To Rachel) Snow Pup: Why isn’t he knocking...? Do you think he knows how to knock? Marshall finally KNOCKS. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open. Marshall: Ha. It opened. That’s a first. Marshall goes to step in. Rachel follows. He gets a thought, stops her. Marshall :You should probably wait out here. Rachel: What? Marshall: Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything. Rachel: But, it’s a palace made of ice. Ice is my life. Snow Pup: Bye, Silvey. Snow Pup starts to head inside. Marshall stops him. Marshall: You too, Snow Pup. Snow Pup: Me? Marshall: Just give us a minute. Snow Pup: Okay. As Marshall walks inside. Snow Pup starts counting. Snow Pup: One...two... Rachel joins in. Snow Pup AND Rachel: Three...four... Marshall walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. Marshall: Chase? It's me...Marshall?! Marshall slips. Steadies himself. Chase: Marshall. Marshall steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. He sees Chase, looks to him longingly. Marshall can’t help but be struck by Chase's new look. Marshall: Chase, you look different.... It’s a good different.... And this place is amazing. Chase:(cautious, polite) Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of. Marshall starts to climb the stairs. Marshall: ...I’m so sorry about what happened. If I’d known-- Chase backs up, away from Marshall. Chase: (on guard) No, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.... But you should probably go, please. Marshall: But I just got here. Chase: ...You belong in Adventure Bay. Marshall: So do you. Marshall takes another step up. Chase backs up more. Chase: No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. Marshall: ...Actually, about that-- Snow Pup: 58...59...60. Chase: Wait. What is that? Snow Pup comes running in the front door. He waves. Snow Pup: Hi, I'm Snow Pup and I like warm hugs. Chase: (shocked) Snow Pup? Snow Pup stops beside Marshall, looks up at Chase intimidated. Snow Pup: (bashful) You built me. You remember that? Chase: (astonished) And you're alive? Snow Pup: Um...I think so? Marshall kneels down beside Snow Pup. Marshall: He’s just like the one we built.... We were so close. We can be like that again. Chase smiles, but then a memory returns to him. FLASHBACK: Marshall is struck by Chase's powers. Chase: Marshall! Marshall falls unconscious. Chase races to him. THE PRESENT: Chase’s face sinks in pain. Chase: No, we can’t. Chase turns and heads up the second story steps. Chase: Goodbye, Marshall. Marshall: Chase wait-- Chase: (calling back) I’m just trying to protect you. Chase continues to flee. Marshall pursues. For the First Time in Forever Reprise Previous story click here Next story click here Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Frozen